


Taco date

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Character, Crime Fighting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pansexual Character, Popculture References, Spideypool - Freeform, Violence, Weapons, basically lots of fluff, did i just spoil the fic, don't forget Wade has cancer, duh - Freeform, hi mum!, not that much, please don't read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The era of  Spider-Man's random activity ended. The life of the superhero found a rhythm – studies by day, beating the bad guys by night. Regularly, as he had to plan his every move with his new teammate - The Merc with The Mouth himself.<br/>The most insane partner Peter Parker could ever think of happened to be the perfect balance between him and his work as a hero.<br/>At first it seemed to be the most surreal thing to happen – two of them teaming up. But longer they cooperated the simpler the relationship was.<br/>The specific type of humour Deadpool was known for seemed much better when Spider-Man wasn't given any reason to be angry with him. His laugh quickly became too infectious.<br/>Now, as a proper team, they protected the City of New York.<br/>But as friends, they have planned something quite different than just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taco date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blanket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanket/gifts).



> I gave up on that fic, sorry.  
> (Yellow Box)  
> [White Box]

Peter heard three shots fired. His heartbeat sped up. Swearing, he rushed to the source of the sound. Deadpool promised not to use any weapons tonight.  
Meanwhile, the merc held a man against the wall with one hand, pointing a gun to his head with the other. At this exact moment Spider-Man showed up between two buildings.

It wasn't Deadpool who shot. Blood was dripping from the merc's fresh wounds, two on the chest and one on a thigh. Peter stopped his first reaction. Instead of running towards his injured partner, he shouted,  
"Don't kill him!"  
"Why not?! If it was you who found him you'd be dead!" Deadpool's voice was full of bitterness.  
Peter wanted to say that he's not worth someone's death. But before words left his mouth, he realised that would make his, let's face it, obsessive friend kill just for a proof. Instead, he spoke,  
"I don't want you to do this."  
Deadpool looked away from his almost-victim and asked, irritated:  
"Why not?"  
Spider-Man were now just a few steps away.  
"I'd give the police a reason to chase you..."  
"Like this would bother me."  
"… and make me extremely uncomfortable".

The criminal, still held against the brick wall, licked his lips nervously. He spoke,  
"Yeah dude, better listen to your girlfriend."

  
(You should not have said that.)  
[Oh, boy, here we go.]  
Spider-Man facepalmed and let a long sigh.  
"You shouldn't have said that, man".

  
The gun hit the ground. Deadpool turned his head to the criminal. His fist clenched.  
"You SO shouldn't have said that."

*

The night was a tough one.  
It was a very unpleasant rescue, involving lots of broken glass and getting knocked down. Both of them were bruised, and though Deadpool's cuts and the shot wounds from before had already healed, Spider-Man was still bleeding. He had a badly looking cut on his side and one smaller on his chin. He really needed to get back home, soon.  
They finally got on a safe rooftop. The landing was heavy. As soon as Deadpool jumped from the hero's back, he started searching for something on his belt. Spider-Man turned around to face the merc and examined the wounds, touching along the ripped costume. Deadpool finally found what he was looking for and knelt in front of the hero. His face was dangerously close to Spider-Man's crotch.  
"Hey, if you're gonna propose, at least take me on a date first."   
Deadpool hesitated before taking his eyes off the spandex in front of him, which resulted in the hero's chuckle.  
"So you want to go on a date? I like long strolls on the beach, but you don't seem to have any good ones here..."  
"What are you doing?" Spider-Man cut him.  
"You didn't say no!" Deadpool put his mask up a bit and then using his teeth he opened a small, white package. Inside of it was a fresh bandage. Holding it though the paper wrapping, he placed it under the tear on Spider-Man's suit, just where the cut was. The tight costume held it in place.  
"Thank you. Why would you even have a bandage, anyway?" Spider-Man asked, quite surprised with the gesture.  
"You can get hurt and I thought it'd be easier than swinging back home with blood soaking from you."  
(Good one.)  
[He has to like us more. That was the best plan you had in days.]  
(Ever.)  
"Wow. Thank you, Deadpool."  
"Now let's get to this pretty chin of yours." He got up from his knees and moved to Peter's face. At least he tried to, but before he even placed his hands near Spider-Man's face, he asked,  
"Can you put it up a little?"  
The hero swallowed hard.  
"Just take it off."

  
Deadpool didn't move at first. Then he took his hands from Spider-Man's side.  
"I appreciate your trust, but I can't do it with my eyes closed."  
Spider-Man sighed and took the mask off with one quick move, not giving himself time to reconsider this.  
He ran his fingers through his hair. It was messy, sweat-soaked and almost black in the weak light provided by nearby billboards. Deadpool first reaction was to look away. He had never wanted to know Spider-Man's identity, he already got so many from the hero he wouldn't ever be able to repay. But once he did look, he couldn't help staring at his parted lips, red cheeks, and  _oh God this innocent smile is going to be the the death of me._    
(Lucky you, you can't die so there's a chance of witnessing more!)  
[How old is he even...]  
(Breaking News, Spider-Man is hot both with and without the mask... I knew he'd be cute.)

Peter put his hand up and waved.  
"Hi there."  
He looked young. His features still spoke "teenager", though there was something about his face indicating he could eventually be describe as "handsome" instead of "adorable". (Wait. Does it mean he wants to see us too?)  
[We can't do it. Don't do it. We're going to scare him.]  
Deadpool shivered at the simple thought of how Spider-Man would react to his face. Why did he took his mask of?  
"Why?" The merc's voice was calm, too calm, and Peter's smile faded. He joked,  
"Is it that bad? I got a haircut like two days ago..." he stopped when he realised Deadpool was serious.  
"I just thought, you deserve to know me. You not only made Spider-Man's life better, you gave Peter a reason to keep the hero thing going... Kinda. And you had so many other occasions to out me, but you didn't. I know I can trust you with this one."  
(Who the fuck is Peter?)  
[It's him, you genius. He doesn't expect us to do anything. He is just... being himself.]  
(God, I love Spider-Man.)

The next moment Peter was held in the tightest embrace, his feet barely touching the ground.  
"So you do like the haircut!" He laughed.  
"Does the cut on your face hurt?" Deadpool's voice was so full of care it made Peter feel flutter in his chest.  
"It's ok, no worries."  
The hug was getting long. Peter started to feel awkward with not hugging back, but he couldn't do much about it with his arms immobilised by the tight embrace. The unique smell of leather he associated with Deadpool made him feel dizzy.  
"You like hugs, don't you," he asked, not sure what to do next.  
"I like many other things involving physical contact, too," the merc spoke. "Fistfights, wrestling… oh yeah, and cuddling in a bed without clothes..."    
"You didn't have to say, I got the joke."  
"...after having sex!"  
"For once I forgot I actually hate you, thanks for reminding me." He let a short laugh and used this chance to cuddle his face up to Deadpool's neck.

When Deadpool finally lowered the hero down, he placed his hands on Peter's shoulders.  
"As soon as I get back from the job I'm taking you out for tacos."  
"Dammit, I forgot about it! You'll be gone next week!" Peter looked disappointed. "I was going to take _you_ for tacos."  
Deadpool lowered his head and gasped theatrically.  
"I thought it was impossible to love you more. I was wrong." he whispered, tightening his grip.  
"Just shut up." Peter said, but his was smiling when he stepped back.  
"So, see you in two weeks?" He asked, putting the mask back on.  
"I guess so!" Deadpool grinned before covering his mouth with his mask.  
"Is five pm, Friday, my fave taco place, ok?" he asked.  
"Sure."  
"Last hug?" Deadpool spread his arms, waiting.  
"Take care, Wade." And a second later Spider-Man was already swinging between buildings.   
[You love this guy.]  
"Take care, Peter."

***

_The sky was incredible, full on shining bright stars. Peter felt a hand on his waist. He turned around and crossed his arms behind Wade's neck. He held him closer. Deadpool's hands wandered to Peter's hips. With one quick jump Spider-Man wrapped his legs around the merc. He stayed still supported by Deadpool's strong grip on his thighs. Then Deadpool tilted his head, buried it in Peter's neck and stroked it gently with his nose. He started kissing along Peter's jaw, slowly moving lower to leave some hickeys on his neck. Peter was moaning and threw his head back. When he opened his eyes the constellations weren't the only stars he saw. Deadpool sucked on the last hickey, moaning as loud as possible, imitating Peter. The hero's face suffused with blush._  
_Peter couldn't believe what Deadpool's touch were capable of. He melted into it, hating every inch separating them. He curled his toes and moved his fingers to the back of Wade's head, under the mask..._

He woke up.  
Of course it was a dream, he thought. The light pollution prevents stargazing in the city areas.  
"Oh my God, you nerd" he said out loud. He lay on his back, covering his face in his hands.  
Dreams don't matter. They leave you confused but it takes so short to forget them, they change nothing. But Peter didn't want to forget, and that was a problem. He groaned and moved his hands to his neck, slowly tracking places Deadpool kissed in the dream. It was pathetic and he was aware of it.

He checked the time. It was 4:00 am, but Peter felt completely awake. With another groan he got up and shuffled his feet towards the bathroom. He switched the lights on and supported himself on the sink. The he looked at his reflection. His hair, as always, was a mess. Sleepless nights affected his face – bags under his eyes made him look even more tired.  
"You are an idiot." He spoke.  
Staring in his own eyes he finally admitted to himself how much he missed Deadpool. It was Monday, four days left until the return on the merc. Peter started to wonder if Deadpool was really keeping the promise not to kill anyone. He wasn't worried that the merc could break it. He was worried that he wouldn't care if that was the case.   
"Don't be an idiot," he threatened his reflection and looked away.  
After washing his face with cold water Peter left the bathroom. Not having anything better to do, he lay on his bed and scrolled through 9GAG till he fell asleep with the phone still in his hands.

***

Friday lectures have never seem this long before. When the last finally ended Peter rushed from the university building. The air was cold and Peter was glad he took his woollen scarf. He was just buttoning up his jacket when he heard it. A long, loud yell,  
"PETER!".  
_It can't be…_  
He looked around. Some students who recognised his name were staring at him, when others glimpsed at the source of the sound.Then he saw him. With FedEx uniform on his suit and a huge bouquet of red roses. Running towards him from the other side of the square.  
_… Deadpool._ His heart made a weird flip in his chest.

"I have a very special delivery from your not-so-anonymous admirer!" Deadpool stopped in front of Peter and handed him the flowers. He was visibly grinning underneath his mask.  
"What are you doing here?" Peter covered his face with the scarf before taking the roses.  
"Couldn't wait to see you. I tried googling you, but it was kinda hard when all I got was your name. But I know your full name now! Don't ask how, I got my sources. But don't worry, you're totally safe, no-one gives a shit who Peter Parker is!"  
"That's just rude." Peter broke in, but he smiled. It felt good to have the merc back.  
"I mean, I do care!" Deadpool corrected himself, leaning forward to probably joke, but he got interrupted.  
"Is that Spider-Man?" they heard people speaking up.  
Deadpool turned to the girl who asked the loudest and pointed at his chest.   
"I am Deadpool, but I could definitely do Spider-Man!"   
Peter blushed and tried to disappear in his scarf, groaning loudly at the horrible pun. Deadpool turned back at Peter and smiled again.  
"Five. Taco place. Dress warm – we're gonna go for a walk after that." he kissed Peter on the forehead through his mask and ran back in the direction of a FedEx van, before the boy could do anything.  
_What did just happen?_

He stood there for a moment before shaking his head and heading to the subway station. Snow started to fall before he reached it. Some passers-by glimpsed at the gigantic bouquet he was holding. Peter begged not to meet any friends, but in reality he was touched by the gesture.  
The ride was not very long, as he lived in the close apartment to the university. He could afford it by picking a the smallest available. Two stations before his home an old lady smiled at him and said,  
"The girlfriend who receives these roses will be truly delighted."   
"Yeah," Peter sighed, "I was."

Peter had some problems with finding his keys. Roses blocked the view and it took him full minute to get inside the apartment. When the door shut, Peter leaned back against it. He had about an hour to mentally and physically prepare himself for meeting Deadpool.   
"Bring it on."   
He took the care of the roses by putting them into the kitchen sink. While it was filling with water he picked a music on his phone and played it out loud. Lip-syncing to the song he changed his clothes, leaving his green T-shirt on the side of the bed and switching it for navy-blue button-up shirt. He had ironed it yesterday, almost burning the collar by accident. Following Deadpool's advice he put on his warm black hoodie. It was a bit too large for him, but the familiar texture was too comforting for him to get another one. He was singing along the melody and playing air guitar when he entered the bathroom. Using his soap dispenser as the drums did not help with making his hair.  
"Screw it," he told himself and just run his fingers through it. Suddenly something urged him to go to the kitchen. The small flood – how could he not forget about the running water – was consuming the tiles.   
"Fuck me…" he didn't have enough time to wipe the floor, so he just covered it with towels. He had to change his socks and as today was the laundry day, it meant picking a spare pair. Something told him Deadpool would appreciate the Batman socks. After an unsuccessful attempt to dry the bottom of jeans' legs with his pajama he settled for a hair-dryer. This situation left him very little time to go. In fact, he was almost late for the train.  
Moving as fast as possible he packed his black backpack. The parts of the suit ended there, too. Having his scarf wrapped around his neck and the old army-green jacket on, Peter stopped just before grabbing the door-handle. The camera. Just in case. Both due to the hurry and his laziness he shoot his web to get it. Peter left his house half past four.  
  


*

[What if he doesn't show up.]  
_He will._  
[But what if?]  
(We are still having the tacos, right?)  
_Obviously?_  
Deadpool was sitting on a bench, on the opposite side of the diner. He picked the bench between two huge trees, to look more dramatic.  
[Like one of those stiff dudes from romantic novels.]  
(I'm pretty sure if that was the case, the music would be quite different.)  
Loud rap was blasting from his impressive, big headphones.  
♫ I'm a motherf*cking monster! ♪

On his regular suit, (minus the heck-load of weapons,) Deadpool wore simple black jeans and elegant, long, charcoal coat with a collar up.  
(I think it exposes your muscular chest really, really nicely.)  
_Thanks!  
_ His look didn't go well with swaying to the music, but he honestly couldn't care less. 

Peter was heading from the park, which meant he saw Deadpool's back first. _Is he singing?_ He was glad he took this road, it gave him a moment to prepare more. Yup, and he is swaying from side to side. With every step he was closer to the merc, picking up parts of his sing. He was surprisingly well rapping Nicki Minaj's verses. Peter crept to the merc, which would be much harder to do if not the song still playing in his headphones. Peter bit his lip, leaned to Deadpool's ear and shouted,  
"DEADPOOL!"  
Deadpool squealed and jumped to his feet. After a short glimpse at the source of the shout, he yelled himself. The music stopped as the wire unplugged due to the jump.   
"PETEY!" and the next moment they were both behind the bench, lying in the snow. The impact of the fall made Peter gasp. Deadpool kept repeating his name and wrapped his arms around Peter's neck. He rubbed himself on Peter and them smirked when his eyes opened wider. He felt the purpose of the rubbing on his thigh.  
"I wish I could say that was a gun but well, I am _really_ excited to see you."  
"Missed you too," Peter chuckled and hugged Deadpool back. The merc buried his face in the woollen scarf and made sure Peter heard when he loudly inhaled. Peter laughed.  
"That is a good perfume."  
"I know."  
"Also it really is a gun."  
"I know."  
[I can't believe he hadn't already run away from you.]  
(He smells so nice.)  
[We smell good too, that was the only reason for buying the new shower gel.]  
(We smell like strawberries.)  
[We do.]  
(So awesome.)  
[Yup.]  
"So, are we gonna go eat now or the plan was to make my ass freeze?" Peter teased.   
"You should not be allowed to say 'eat' and 'my ass' in one sentence."

  
Deadpool got up and helped Peter do the same. They brushed off the snow from their clothes with Wade starting the story of what he did during the job he just came back from. When Peter decided his jacket was bearable, he pointed at Deadpool and interrupted.   
"I like your coat."  
Deadpool tugged at his coat collar.  
"I like your face."  
"You are so cheesy."  
"And you like that, too." Deadpool grinned. He jerked his thumb towards the diner.  
"Shall we?"  
"Absolutely."

Deadpool couldn't stop talking the whole way to the diner, either. Peter shoved his hands in his pockets. The merc gesticulated the whole story of how he tracked "the really really bad guy" and didn't hesitate to tell Peter every detail of how he fought his guards. In the middle of a very graphic description of how he accidentally cut off a part of a guy's hand with a Swiss knife he got interrupted again,  
"I'm not sure if that's a story to continue in the diner."   
"Don't worry, the owner doesn't know shit in English."  
"So that's why you always order."

They took their favourite table next to a window. Deadpool left to order the meal and Peter had a moment for himself. He tossed his backpack under the table. His jacket landed on a seat next to him. The warm scarf stayed on it's place. He leaned back in his chair and looked in Deadpool's direction. The merc was having an undoubtedly pleasant small-talk with a middle-aged lady behind the counter. She was giggling at something he said. Immediately after the laugh the merc pointed at Peter. The boy felt his cheeks turning red. Deadpool waved at him and raised his voice,  
"Hi Petey!"  
Peter grinned and waved back. The woman smiled and whispered something to the merc. He slapped a hand over his mouth and quickly spoke back, resulting in another giggle from the lady. Peter looked down at his shoes, feeling quite awkward with not knowing what they were talking about. The merc didn't come back until two plates of tacos were given directly to his hands.

"Where was I with my story?" he asked after settling in a seat in front of Peter. He rubbed his hands together and rolled his mask up to the nose. For a second he glimpsed at Peter, uncertain about the reaction to his exposed skin. There was no reason for him to be concerned, though – the hero saw him without a mask a couple of times, they ate together after almost every patrol and his costume had been ripped apart in front of him at least twice. Yet still, Wade couldn't fight his fear that the hero would looked at him like anyone else would – with disgust. But Peter didn't bother that. He smirked and answered.   
"You realised that the bad guy couldn't talk to you while being choked at the same time."   
"Oh yes…" Wade continued the story, from time to time taking breaks to bite into (delicious) tacos. Peter kept interrupting, asking for details. They were laughing a lot, Wade gesticulation resulted in a sauce landing everywhere and for the whole hour every second felt  _right_. Two cans of Cola already degassed when they finally changed the subject.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Peter asked and took a sip of the drink. Wade was rocking on his chair.  
"What about a romantic stroll in Central Park?"  
"It's about an hour from here."  
"A romantic stroll in the park on the other side of the road?"  
"Sounds fantastic."   
Wade grinned and put his mask back on. They returned the plates, Peter even thanked the lady in Spanish. She smiled and winked to Wade. Peter again turned red. They moved from the counter and dressed in their coats. Before they left, Deadpool spoke to Peter.  
"Do you want to hold hands?"   
"I am not going to hold hands with you, Wade." The merc's shoulders sagged.   
"That was not the answer to my question, by the way."

  
The cold wind reached them as they went back in the direction Peter came from. Peter raked his fingers through his hair and teased,  
"What would you do if I actually said yes?"  
"Prob'ly pass out," he gave a nervous laugh. They just passed the bench Deadpool was sitting on before.  
"I really like the way you act. I love it, you are all goofy and I love it." Peter confessed and grabbed Wade's hand. The merc gasped loudly, reaching over his heart with the other hand. The boxes went crazy, Wade's was pretty sure Yellow was planning a wedding in between loud approval. Peter was smirking as Wade's breath lost the rhythm.  
"You didn't pass out! Congratulation!"  
"Spider-Man holds my hand." Wade whispered under his breath.  
Peter rested his hand on his hip and corrected,  
"Peter holds your hand, Spider-Man is neat, he would have kissed you… and left... he is also a drama queen."  
Deadpool inhaled loudly, covering his face. The boxes shouted numerous ideas of how he should push this forward. His mental images included his gloved thumbs brushing Peter's red cheeks, while the hero would confess his absolute adoration. In reality, they were still walking through the park, only now holding hands. The merc suddenly giggled when he realised something.  
"You're so short."  
Peter snorted.

The walk resembled any time they spend together. Well, usually it was a late night, they were in costumes, on a rooftop, and definitely not holding hands. The fact that they were holding hands pleased both of them. When Wade got especially passionate about something he was talking about, he squeezed Peter's hand harder. Although Deadpool would act similarly at any given moment, the boxes made sure he didn't forget with whom he was. Constant stream of cheesiness occupied his mind, from new compliments to more and more strange ways of confessing love. The exposure to Peter's face made them worse than usual.   
When they passed the bench for the fourth time, Peter asked,   
"I wondered, would you enjoy leaving our stuff on some rooftop and going to beat some butts together."  
"I adore you."

*

"Wait, wait, wait, don't take your coat off yet," Peter commanded. They were on the top of a high building ten minutes from the park. Peter reached to his backpack and took the camera.  
"Is this gonna be the promised nude photo-shoot of me? It's quite cold." Wade joked.  
"C'mere" Peter wrapped an arm around Wade and stood on his toes. Wade giggled,  
"You are so short."  
"Shut up and don't blink, flash's on." Peter smiled and took a photograph.

After the first photo they went mad, posing, pulling faces (Wade through his mask, of course,) and kissing each others cheeks. Deadpool gasped theatrically when Peter kissed him which got Peter laughing. Wade took a photo then, and when they checked it, it was immediately called the favourite one.   
"Go and do a handstand, I got this," Wade took the camera from Peter when he rushed to the edge of the roof. With no effort Peter positioned himself on only one hand and grinned to the camera.  
"Got this!" Wade held his thumb up. Peter walked towards him on hands and then jumped back upright.  
"I'm going to take my jeans off now."  
"That's really fast forward."  
"And my jacket, hoodie, and T-shirt."  
"Sweet Christmas."  
"And put Spider-suit on."  
"I am so turned on right now."  
"Could you look away?"  
"Could I not?"  
Wade, of course, turned around and looked away. Peter dressed as fast as possible, cursing at the cold weather. Once he got everything but mask on, he called Wade. The merc had taken off the coat and held it in his hands now.  
"Hi there."  
[If we were an anime character, that would be an instant nose-bleed.]  
Wade didn't move…  
"You ok?"  
… or respond.  
"Deadpool.exe stopped working." Peter noted and put the mask on.

*

"This is a total waste of some absolutely incredible possibilities!" Deadpool shouted against the wind blowing in his face. Spider-Man was giving the most exciting piggyback-ride while swinging through the high buildings of New York.  
"I said I never used them in bedroom, not that I don't want to try it!" Spider-Man replied, analysing the route back on the rooftop they left their stuff on. Deadpool squealed and pressed his face to the top of the hero's head. They were getting close to the end of the ride. Spider-Man slowed down and supporting them on three ropes at once landed softly on the roof. Deadpool was impressed with the technique the hero came up with to make their landing less violent. He was getting better each time.  
"Strong 9/10," Wade rated it.  
"Oh come on, that was almost perfectly balanced."  
" _Almost._ "  
"You can get off me now."  
"Not gonna happen." Deadpool held tighter as Peter tried to shake him off.  
"Let – go – of me!"  
"Nah."  
Spider-Man gave up. He took the mask off and, slurring names at the merc, walked with him to his backpack.  
"I'm sitting."  
"Go ahead."   
The attempt to sit went wrong. Peter didn't took Wade's mass into consideration and they ended up hitting the ground hard. Wade let a long groan and shoved Peter's body off him. Peter sat and crossed his arms, waiting for the merc to move. Wade glimpsed at the hero and groaned again, lifting the upper part of his body.  
"Remember what you told me before about Spider-Man?"  
"He's neat." (He knows where it's going.)  
"And?" [Oh boy, he indeed is.]  
"He would have kissed you."  
Peter paused and then moved on his knees. Wade watched his every move. Peter positioned himself and sat on Wade's lap, facing the merc. His legs rested on Wade's sides. He raised his eyes to look into Deadpool's white eyes. The merc froze.  
"Hi there," Peter smiled, the corner of his lips twitched. He was nervous, but Wade hadn't protested yet.  
"Is that okay if I lift your mask a bit?" he asked, carefully articulating each word. Deadpool nodded. He was not feeling okay with it at all, but he chose to believe Peter had good intentions. Peter's fingers barely brushed his skin as the hero rolled the mask up. He didn't took away his hands, cupping Wade's face instead. Every gesture was full of caution. Peter knew how Wade felt about himself and the last thing he wanted now was for merc to feel uncomfortable. A few second passed. Then, Peter smiled, his eyes lightened up and Wade couldn't think of anything more beautiful than that smile. The hero's eyes were travelling from his hands on Wade's face, to his lips, and back to his eyes. He leaned very slowly, turning his head slightly to the right. His lips parted a bit. An inch separated their faces. They could feel each other's breaths. Peter smiled again and connected their lips.

The warm feeling spread through Wade's chest. It took him a moment to kiss back. Every single thing about this overwhelmed him. But it was the smile against his lips that drove him crazy. He wrapped his arms around Peter's waist and held him closer, pressing their bodies together. Peter moaned lingeringly. A shiver ran up Wade's spine. Their kiss became passionate, Peter's hands moved to the back of Wade's head, Wade's hands wandered on Peter's back. When they finally separated, they pressed their foreheads together and took a few, heavy breaths. Blood was buzzing in Peter's head. He, again, couldn't stop smiling. He left two more small kisses on Wade's lips. The merc rested his hands on Peter's hips.

  
"I'll be gone for the next six weeks," he said. Peter opened his eyes and moved his head back to look at the merc.  
"What?"  
"I'll be gone for the next six weeks." Wade said it more to himself than to Peter. The hero held his breath and bit his lip.  
"And you're leaving…?"  
"Tonight."  
Peter shook his head and pressed their foreheads again. His hands were still on the back of Wade's head. He opened his mouth to ask another question, but he was quickly cut by the merc.   
"It's not easy to find a well-paid job when you stupidly agreed not to kill anyone."  
Peter's stomach knotted. His first thought was to apologise, but that didn't make sense. By asking Deadpool to quit killing he did the right thing. Yet still he felt like that was all his fault.  
"I-I'm sorry."  
"Yeah…" Wade clenched his teeth and looked away.

Peter wrapped his arms around Wade's neck and hugged him. At first he didn't move, but then Wade hid his face in the crook between Peter's neck and shoulder and hugged back. He laughed breathlessly.

  
Switching position from time to time, they stayed in this embrace till the dawn. By the time the sun reached the rooftop there was only one person sitting there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Thank you for spending your time on my work! I promise - it gets better with every chapter. My writing skills are just as good as my pronunciation - I am not a native speaker... You get my point. I can't wait to give you the next chapter, little spoiler, they kiss. Again. Finally.


End file.
